


Колыбельная для самоубийцы

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), lintares



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Sons of Anarchy crossover. Jax was barely fixed-it, Raymond found out he had a twin and brought him and his children to England. And then lots of things happened...Кроссовер с Сынами Анархии. Джекс уполз, хоть и еле-еле, и Реймонд, узнав, что у него есть брат-близнец, перевез его с детьми в Англию. А там уж заверте...
Relationships: Jax Teller/Raymond Smith/Coach (The Gentlemen)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Колыбельная для самоубийцы

**Author's Note:**

> Sons of Anarchy crossover. Jax was barely fixed-it, Raymond found out he had a twin and brought him and his children to England. And then lots of things happened...
> 
> Кроссовер с Сынами Анархии. Джекс уполз, хоть и еле-еле, и Реймонд, узнав, что у него есть брат-близнец, перевез его с детьми в Англию. А там уж заверте...

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, this is hot threesome
> 
> Да, в авторском хэдканоне у них горячий тройничок.


End file.
